Middle Heart (Viktuuri)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Los demonios tienen medio corazón, algo que nunca encuentran. Sin embargo, él quiere ser la gran excepción a esa regla. Aun si con eso, debe hacerse con al pureza de un ángel que nada tiene que ver. One Shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] OtaYuu [Leve] Advertencias: Lemon, Lenguaje obsceno, AU.


_Dos seres diferentes pueden crear un amor perfecto_

 **MIDDLE HEART**

Los demonios son seres de curioso comportamiento, algunos son buenos y otros son malos, lo que más caracteriza a su especie es el libertinaje que poseen a la hora de realizar sus actos, de cumplir sus objetivos bajo cualquier costo. Contrario a ellos como siempre ha sido están los ángeles, seres de pura y divina belleza junto a un actuar intachable. Su incapacidad para malos actos o la misma libertad absoluta los señala como los puros, los buenos y absolutos.

Tampoco es algo que moleste a ninguno de los dos bandos, que existe en eterna guerra, cuya zona de combate es usualmente el mundo donde viven los humanos, quienes apenas toman la existencia de estos seres como un simple mito, pocos son capaces de creer ciegamente de que existen, pues rara vez se dejan ver.

Entrando en el tema que nos atañe, los demonios como seres de particular y constante contradicción. El ejemplo más claro es el que ahora puede llamarse "Emperador" de todos los demonios tiene en su poder una particular pertenencia, una de la cual todos conocen su existencia y un muy reducido número ha podido ver, ni que decir sobre tocar.

Existe un pequeño problema actualmente y es que... esta posesión no está y el emperador no se encuentra contento con su desaparición.

* * *

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Alzo la mirada, una señora baja y de gorda contextura se notaba preocupada por su persona. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió suavemente a la señora, asintiendo para evitar mayor preocupación a la mujer de evidentes buenas intenciones.

—Luces un poco cansado, soy dueña de unas Aguas termales cerca de aquí, puedes venir conmigo a descansar hasta mañana por la tarde. —ofrece con amable sonrisa.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —la sensación de calidez emanada pie aquellas simples palabras dichas por el muchacho de apariencia perfecta.

El muchacho se levantó de la arena, estando en la playa siendo tan tarde no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo lo ocurría al pobre. No sabía explicar la tranquilidad que llenaba su cuerpo por el simple hecho de caminar a su lado. La poca luz no ayudaba a definir por completo su apariencia, apenas alcanzaba a distinguir su cabello negro y ropa poco usual para andar por la calle.

Llegaron a la posada con aguas termales, la mujer de inmediato fue recibida por su esposo mientras él tan solo veía la interacción que tenían, pensando en irse a otro lado a seguir caminando y viendo a su alrededor, es una noche preciosa y mucha gente anda por las calles, es diversión en lo que a él respecta.

—Hey, no seas tímido. —anima la mujer, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, entrando al establecimiento. —Bienvenido a Yu-Topia, espero que te sientas cómodo.

— ¿Y él quién es mamá? —pregunta la chica mucho más joven.

—Estaba solo en la playa y parece que está perdido, le ofrecí quedarse aquí por la noche. —explicó la mujer con sonrisa amable como gesto más característico. —Aunque... no tengo ni idea de tu nombre.

—Me llamo Yuuri. —se presentó, ladeando la cabeza. —Y no estoy perdido, solo... caminaba por ahí.

—A estas horas "Solo caminar" es una sentencia para que te roben muchachito. —comenta con diversión el hombre de gafas y esposo de la señora que lo encontró en la playa. —ven aquí, te llevare a una habitación vacía para que puedas acomodarte.

Lo siguió sin replicar, llamando la atención de los huéspedes de la posada que lo veían, pues con la luz podía apreciarse por completo su ser. Cabello negro, ojos marrones, delgado y ropa irregular. A pesar de sus rasgos tan comunes había algo en él que los hacia fijarse de inmediato, por no decir que el ambiente se había hecho tranquilo apenas puso un pie en el lugar. Los borrachos que peleaban detuvieron su pleito casi al instante, cosa extraña conociéndolos.

—Creo que esta Yukata debe de servirte, pareces del mismo tamaño que Mari. —Hiroko, la señora que lo encontró la playa tenía en sus manos una ropa que en su vida había usado. —Te ayudare a ponértela si gustas.

—Nunca he usado algo como esto...—murmura tocando la tela. Mari entro a la habitación, quedando tras Yuuri.

—Déjame te ayudo con esto para que-

Bajo el cierre que tenía la ropa del muchacho en la espalda, una vez abajo hasta media espalda algo salió que francamente los asusto a los tres, a pesar de que Yuuri permanece observando la prenda de ropa sin comprender del todo como eso se mantendría en su cuerpo si nada lo sujeta.

—S-son... —Mari quedo pálida cual muerto. Yuuri la mira por un momento, luego al espejo que hay en la pared. —Alas...

—Umm... No estoy seguro de que pueda usar esto, se va a romper. —suspiró con frustración y decepción al asunto, sin notar que la familia sigue igual de espantada, pues no es normal, en lo más mínimo, encontrar a un muchacho que definitivamente tiene alas con plumas blancas en su espalda. — ¿les pasa algo? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza, su ropa ahora sin agarre en la espalda se desliza un poco por su cuerpo.

—N-no... claro que no, t-te dejamos solo. —tartamudea Hiroko tomando del brazo a su esposo Toshiya, Mari salió huyendo casi despavorida. Hiroko cerró la puerta dejando al joven solo en la habitación.

—Que raros son los humanos. —comenta por la reacción tan particular que tuvo esta familia con él.

Muchas veces que la gente veía sus alas se espantaba, gritaban, preguntaban exclamando, entre otros modos escandalosos que esta vez no ocurrieron. La habitación por motivos desconocidos le resulta familiar, no quiso descubrir porque o que tenía que lo hacía sentir así, ahora tenía antojo de descubrir qué es eso que Hiroko llamo "Aguas termales"

...

—Mamá, tiene alas, alas en la maldita espalda, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. —Mari está a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria por lo que parece, Hiroko por otro lado intentan mantenerse calmada.

—N-no podemos tirarlo a la calle a estas horas. —expreso con pena por el joven, ella lo había invitado a venir en primer lugar, echarlo a la calle por tener... Lo que rogaba fuera una simple alucinación o algo peor, alas.

—¡Entonces llamemos a la policía o lo que sea para que se lo lleve! Eso no puede, ser, normal. —insistía histérica. — ¿Qué pasa si nos quiere hacer algo o...?

—No parece un mal muchacho Mari, tal vez es una simple... malformación o lo que sea. —opina Toshiya queriendo normalizar la situación, sobando su espalda. —En lugar de estar peleando con tu madre por algo así, ayúdame con las cajas, la espalda va a terminar matándome.

—Ya voy pa- ¡Esta ahí! —brinco atrás, con pavor como si de un monstruo se tratara, Yuuri observaba con curiosidad la intención que tenían los humanos, acercándose a Toshiya que se sobaba la espalda.

Dio un par de golpecitos a la espalda del hombre, el cual se hizo atrás y miro con asombro a su esposa, girándose al muchacho que sonreía. — ¿Te sentías mal? Los humanos suelen sentir mucho dolor o malestar cuando pasan muchos años de vida.

— ¿Qué se supone... que eres?

—Se supone que no lo puedo decir...—camina de a largos pasos, el yukata ahora cuenta con dos grandes agujeros por los cuales salen las alas, que se mueven apenas perceptiblemente. Es seguido por Mari, la cual piensa con seriedad llamar a la policía o algo así para llevárselo. —Pero este lugar me es tan familiar... Es hermoso. —gira en si mismo de vez en cuando, luciendo más angelical y creando la sospecha en al Katsuki.

No pudo impedir que pasara a un cuarto al que solo ella y sus padres pueden entrar, en el que hay un bello altar con la foto de un niño de ocho años con gafas de pasta azul. Yuuri observa el lugar, aun sonriendo dulcemente y volteándose a Mari.

—Esta habitación es muy especial ¿no?

—Ma... ¡MAMÁ! —grita sintiéndose derrumbar, que ese muchacho estuviera parado al lado de la foto de su difunto hermanito la hacía pensar en algo que la asustaba aún más.

 _Se llamaba igual que su hermano._

La noche paso con relativa tranquilidad, en la que Yuuri paseo por toda la posada sin ser casi percibido por los clientes, razón por la cual los Katsuki llegaron a pensar que se trataba de una ilusión de ellos en consecuencia por el luto que aun tienen por la pérdida de su pequeño "bebe"

Lo que si no falto, fue mimarlo en lo que pudieran, si se trataba de una trampa de su mente, la aprovecharían de la mejor manera para hacer lo que no pudieron con él. Darle cena, enseñarlo a estar en las aguas termales, entregar ropa que en su tiempo habían guardado por ser muy grandes para su hijo/hermano.

Yuuri se dejó mansamente, las atenciones de la familia con él resultaban tiernas y lo veía muy cruel negar algo así, sabía que su similitud con niño, posiblemente a esto venia esa buena intención, al menos la más exagerada. Los humanos son bastantes raros para él, quisiera entender por que se sentían tan urgidos de depositar el cariño en alguien, o por qué siquiera la muerte les dolía, los humanos volvían a nacer, no es algo eterno.

Se mantuvo apreciando el cielo nocturno mientras todos dormían, las estrellas y la luna son tan bellas que no quiere olvidarlas jamás, las veces en las que puede quedarse mirándolas hasta el amanecer son tan limitadas que resulta doloroso. Extiende sus alas y las mueve para que no sentirlas entumidas, estira un brazo en dirección al cielo, como le gustaría... _poder volar al bello firmamento._

...

—Ah~ Aún estas aquí. —suspira Hiroko con sumo alivio de verlo en la habitación, hace apenas unos 3 minutos que bajo del tejado de las Aguas termales. —Hice el desayuno ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? —pregunta con emoción, Yuuri ladea la cabeza con levedad, desayunar no suena mal, después de todo la cena fue muy pequeña para su estómago insaciable.

—Por supuesto. —sonríe levantándose. De camino a donde suele desayunar la familia Yuuri observo la entrada de Yu-Topia, después de todo las mesas, incluso la familiar, quedan cerca de esa entrada.

— ¿pasa algo Yuuri? —pregunta Mari con familiaridad al realmente apenas conocido muchacho. El joven no hace más que quedarse ahí mirando la entrada hasta que por esta entro alguien. —Sea bienvenido a-

— ¡Beka! —exclama alegre, lanzándose sobre el aterrador recién llegado.

El aire se hizo pesado con la presencia del hombre, que, a pesar de no ser _tan_ alto, su expresión desinteresad ay lúgubre aspecto intimidaba con creces. El agarre hecho en Yuuri asusto a los presentes, pues fue tan fuerte y evidentemente dominante que hizo pensar que lo lastimaría o algo peor.

— ¿Qué se te ha dicho sobre escaparte? —con una mano toma el rostro del más delicado, con dureza para hacerle daño precisamente.

—Quería... caminar por la playa. —se excusa adolorido. —Otabek... me duele...

— ¡Suéltelo ahora! —advirtió uno de los que observaban la escena. Otabek lo miro por un momento e ignorándolo tomo a Yuuri de la cintura y lo hizo seguirlo hasta fuera de Yu-Topia. — ¡Oiga! —prácticamente se hizo una turba furiosa por lo que acontecía.

—Mira todo el revuelo que causas...—suspira con frustración. De su espalda brotaron un par de alas enormes, semejantes a las de un murciélago y contrarias con rotundez a las de Yuuri. En lugar de apoyar a quienes quieren ayudarlo, permanece quieto y tranquilo en lo que Otabek para espanto de los humanos cambia de apariencia.

Su piel se hizo en un tono negruzco y uno de sus ojos fue cubierto por una protuberancia, posiblemente un cuerno. Incluso su ropa cambio, con un solo movimiento de su mano, la cual ahora posee largas garras, alrededor de cinco personas acabaron en el suelo con un corte gigante en sus gargantas mientras en las garras de Otabek queda la sangre fresca.

—No hagas eso... Por favor. —solloza llamando la atención de lo que la gente comienza a gritar.

— ¡DEMONIO!

—Si eso quieres. —murmura. A sus pies se hizo un enorme circulo de brillantes símbolos que seguido cambio a lo que aparenta ser un vórtice. Otabek abraza a Yuuri y lo cubre con sus enormes alas, siendo tragados por el suelo de forma literal y desapareciendo del lugar.

—Yuuri...—lamenta Hiroko con pesar.

* * *

En la habitación se escucha variedad de sonidos, viajando desde el rechinido de la cama por el fuerte movimiento de las personas sobre esta; jadeos graves y apenas perceptibles; sollozo constante y fuerte acompañado de gemidos por dolor innegable en quién está siendo relativamente forzado al acto que ahí acontece.

Sin embargo, esto es visto con morbosa satisfacción, con gusto de ver aquel cuerpo pequeño, delgado y blanco siendo sometido por el otro más grande y oscuro, como en las sabanas y suelo reposan las plumas que caen de las alas blancas, las cuales aletean en respuesta al estímulo. Las alas negras que cubren a medias lo que pasa y lo que más le encanta de la situación, quienes la están desempeñando.

Ver a ese lindo _Ángel_ llorando por el daño causado a manos del _Demonio_ cuya apariencia dista de la usual entre ellos. Es satisfactorio sin explicación, que lo marque con sus colmillos, lo hiera con sus garras ya manchadas de sangre humana, que sea él quien disfrute de los líquidos corporales que brotan del herido ser de luz. Cuando el acto finaliza el demonio vuelve a su apariencia normal, separándose del Ángel y permitiendo a este respirar luego de sentirse asfixiado como mínimo de sus dolencias, del interior del puro ser sale el líquido seminal con abundancia en la mezcla usual con el carmesí de su sangre.

—Pensé haberte dicho que primero me informaras de su regreso antes de cualquier castigo por su desobediencia. —Otabek revuelve su cabello con frustración, había olvidado por completo esa parte de su misión.

—Tuve... Problemas.

—Más allá de una calentura y necesidad de ver a mi bello querubín ahogado en lágrimas creo que no hubo ningún problema. —mofa con suma diversión por la expresión que hace el pelinegro ante su comentario. —Yuuri... ¿Ya aprendiste tu lección?

Se acerca a la cama dejándose ver completamente, su cabello plateado que como vislumbra la mirada del agotado Ángel, Mansa y sumisamente se deja acariciar por él peli plata, sin tomar en cuenta que él puso parar su suplicio, evitar el daño a su cuerpo ahora magullado. Con facilidad lo tomo en brazos, saliendo de la habitación con la valiosa carga y dejando con cierto grado de insatisfacción a Otabek. Camina por los largos y bien iluminados pasillos de su palacio, el cual poca gente ha tenido el honor de siquiera poner un pie en él. Abre la puerta de su habitación y al estar dentro la cierra, cerciorándose de la privacidad en este momento tan íntimo que tendría.

—Viktor... —murmura agotado al peli plata, pidiendo con su mirada dormir un rato con él abrazando su cuerpo de tal manera que aparente temer que se vaya.

—A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta verte hacerlo con Otabek, no permitiré que compartamos cama mientras permanezca su olor en ti. —afirma sonriendo de modo que distaba su verdadera naturaleza, una que Yuuri conoce a la perfección

Un demonio cruel, egoísta y caprichoso que hace lo que se le antoja, con quien sea y donde sea.

A pesar de ser así, un completo y rotundo opuesto a la bondad, pura y candidez de Yuuri, este esperaba su siguiente acción con paciencia, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que al peli plata se le antojara en ese momento. Viktor sonríe satisfecho por la mirada que Yuuri le dedica, su lindo y pequeño angelito incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por si mismo, tan dependiente como un niño.

Se deshace de los pocos restos de ropa que el Ángel posee, dejando a la vista su desnudez y clara muestra de haber participado en un acto carnal sin finuras. De regreso en sus brazos lo transporta al baño, colocándolo en la gran bañera para seguido desvestirse a si mismo.

—Fui a un lugar muy bello, había una enorme playa donde vi el atardecer, estuve en aguas termales con una familia amable u las estrellas brillaban refulgentes junto a la luna. —relato con inconfundible alegría, Viktor entro a la bañera quedando cara a cara con Yuuri.

—Un lugar podrá ser muy hermoso, eso no borrará que escapaste de mis brazos aun con una orden de permanecer quieto y a salvo en mí palacio. —destaco sin mencionar la ira que lleno su ser al momento de saber del escape de su Ángel. Algunos pocos desdichados fueron objeto de su furia.

—Podríamos ir alguna vez tu y yo, el cielo del Mundo humano es... Lo más perfecto que puede verse en la existencia. —ignoro por accidente el comentarios hecho por Viktor, enfocado en sus memorias del cielo estrellado.

 _Eso que en el "Infierno", no existe._

—El mundo humano más allá del clima frío en ciertas regiones y su comida me es indiferente. Aprecio el mundo en el que gobierno y aprecio aún más tu presencia en él. —paso un dedo por los labios rojos por los besos constantes del otro Demonio. Yuuri aparto la mirada, apenado por no coincidir en el pensamiento que lleva el peli plata.

—Este mundo es lúgubre, frío y oscuro... No puedo estar cómodo aquí. —expresa su preocupación por el asunto, Viktor ladea la cabeza con diversión por la forma tímida en que fue dicho aquello. —No pertenezco a un mundo así.

—Sabemos que este mundo no ha sido hecho para ti, lo que jamás podrás cambiar es que yo si estoy hecho para ti, de los pies a la cabeza igual que tú. —alzo el mentón del pelinegro. —Hecho únicamente para permanecer a mi lado como el pequeño Ángel encarcelado en el Averno.

Existían muchas maneras de llamar a su mundo que variaba los nombres, sobre todo al momento de cruzarse con esta tipo de conversaciones con su Ángel apresado por él mismo con sus manos. Sabía lo sofocado que debía sentirse, lo ajeno y necesitado de un ambiente mucho más tranquilo, uno al que pueda adaptarse. Jamás lo lograría.

—No estoy encarcelado, disfruto estar aquí a tu lado. —con dolor en su cuerpo logra subirse sobre el peli plata, acobijando a este con sus alas empapadas y recibiendo pequeños besos en su piel lacerada.

Este es el punto clave en su relación tan poco equitativa. Yuuri es sumiso a cualquier deseo que Viktor en su dominante actitud pueda tener, sin notar que la verdad lo que Viktor hace es manipularlo y hacer lo que plaza con su olvidada existencia por los de su propia raza. El demonio por el otro lado disfruta de esta sumisión, ama que Yuuri crea en él tan ciegamente, al punto de confiar su vida sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Siendo sinceros tampoco haría daño a su Ángel, al menos uno que signifique nada más que dolor para él. Goza a la vez que sufre verlo tener relaciones con alguien que no sea él, el morbo producido por la infidelidad resulta uno de los mejores placeres, pues con estas "infidelidades" afirma una y otra vez que Yuuri es suyo, que solo en entre brazos puede tener un orgasmo o el mínimo disfrute de lo que es hacer el amor. Aguantar los deseos de torturar a quienes tienen el escaso nivel de empatía necesario para el acercamiento, no cualquiera puede estar cerca de su Yuuri.

Es especial, contadas personas podían ser espectadores de lo perfecto que es su Ángel.

Una vez concluido el baño regresan a la habitación, acostándose en la cama sin importar llenarla de agua, durmiéndose al poco tiempo de estar ambos juntos y en contacto fuera de lo lujurioso, entrando en el mundo de los sueños mientras se aferraba uno al otro en el lazo irrompible que tienen sin haberlo escogido.

...

—Aun... te duele...

Reparte pequeños y suaves besos por donde la cicatriz se extiende en la espalda de su pareja, prometiendo un bienestar por su amoroso gesto que trae consigo la sanación, uno de sus dones divinos desde el momento de nacer. Viktor se deja hacer por el Ángel, no posee motivo justo por el cual negarse a las adorables atenciones. El dolor que está sufriendo merma en grandes proporciones por la intervención de Yuuri, deja ir un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Sigue pareciendo ayer ¿eh?

—Lo siento...

—Por ti perdería hasta mi alma y todo lo que soy, un ala no es nada. —asegura omitiendo lo que siente al respecto.

Sus palabras son sinceras, lo que ocurre es que, aun así, extraña mucho tener todas sus extremidades, poder volar es una capacidad ahora perdida por completo. Lo que puedes decir que vale la pena es los mimos que recibe de parte de su ángel, quién con todo el cariño que puede dar se encarga de que esto sea menos sentido y doloroso. Incluso recuerda como la perdió, a base de esa pérdida ahora está donde está.

Literalmente está relevando a su padre, un demonio tan cínico como él, en ese aspecto es un digno heredero. Sin embargo, él hacia algo que no pensaba permitir en lo absoluto y es hacer a llorar al pequeño ángel. Es obvio que también lo ha hecho, disfruta que llore, creando una hipocresía en su molestia, al única diferencia reside en que cuando Yuuri llora por su culpa, es debido a placer o agonía a manos del voyerismo.

Pero hacer llorar a un Ángel de _tristeza_ específicamente es lo peor que se puede hacer.

Son seres tan sensibles a las emociones, sus cuerpos ni siquiera lo soportan, su Yuuri incluso veía mal por eso, más que llanto esa vez parecía que sus ojos acabarían destruyéndose por lo mucho que sangraba, como su rostro se deshacía...

 _—Así que tú eres la maldita plaga que está consumiendo el cariño de mi Ángel mal agradecido. —afinca el pie, pisando la cabeza de su hijo golpeado por su mano. —Llevo años entrenando a este emplumado y no voy a permitir que me lo quites..._

 _—N-no dejare que le sigas haciendo daño...—habla entre dientes, si su padre aplicaba más fuerza acabaría destruyendo su cabeza sin esfuerzo, mueve sus alas en un intento de al menos quitarse de encima al demonio más fuerte de todos._

 _— ¿Y eso? ¿Te recuerdo que tu deporte favorito es arrancar las alas de Ángeles para comértelas? Este repentino despliegue de interés de tu parte es muy curioso...—comenta burlón y ciertamente intrigado, no es secreto para nadie el disfrute de Viktor por asesinar, el blanco principal son ángeles usualmente._

 _—Eso no te importa._

 _—Viktor...—solloza Yuuri desde su lugar, encadenado de las muñecas, cuello y tobillos. Por sus ojos se deslizan cada vez más lágrimas rojizas, que crean surcos por sus mejillas._

 _—Mira lo que hace por tu culpa, si su rostro se daña de nada me va a valer. —farfulla inconforme, toma una de las inquietas alas de su hija, clavando sus garras en esta. —Ya que tanto te gusta hacer esto, permíteme descubrir a que viene el gusto._

 _— SUELTA MALDITO IMBÉCIL. —chilla con preocupación, ahora con mucho más ímpetu por el pánico de que se la arranque. No pudo soltarse y, por ende, no pudo evitar que una de sus alas fuera violentamente arrancada de su espalda, su grito resonó por todo el inframundo posiblemente._

 _—No está nada mal. —tira el ala al suelo restando importancia a lo que hizo. —Quizás lo practique con Yuuri ¿Tu que crees? Su grito será mucho más fuerte que el tuyo y su sangre huele mejor, quién sabe, los ángeles caídos son más adora-_

 _Quizás el repentino ataque de adrenalina lo permitió huírselo de encima, peleándose como si fueran un par de animales buscando morderse y clavar sus garras en el otro bajo la mirada del horrorizado Ángel, que no hace más que temblar pavorisado deseando que esto acabe pronto. Viktor logra tomar la cabeza de su padre con ambas manos, clavando sus garras tanto como puede y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, la velocidad y fuerza aplicada hace que el cráneo vaya cediendo._

 _—No le harás daño, es mio, Yuuri es mio. —gruñe fuera de sí, habiendo hecho añicos la cabeza del demonio. Saco sus garras de la cabeza y las acerco al rostro aun medianamente intacto, clavándolas ahí para desfigurarlo, que nadie pudiera saber que se trataba de él._

 _Su ataque de furia acabo cuando ya más sadismo no podía ser depositado en los restos de ese cadáver. Dio unos pasos lentos y flojos en dirección al Ángel que con miedo lo observa, se deja caer frente a él, tomando el rostro ya de por si manchado en sangre y acariciando las mejillas heridas por las lágrimas de ardiente tristeza._

 _—Ahora eres solo mio... mi Ángel... Mi Yuuri. —jadea con satisfacción casi enfermiza, acercándose más y recostándose en él, permitiendo fluir el dolor de su apéndice arrancado y con el cual ahora está confinado de modo rotundo al Inframundo._

 _Lo curioso es que a pesar del miedo que Yuuri tiene hacia él, lo abraza con cariño para consolarlo, sabiendo que haber perdido su ala lo está afectando, hace mimos al cabello largo y plateado manchado en sangre de asquerosa procedencia. No puede verlo del todo bien, su entorno se encuentra muy borroso sin explicación._

 _Sus corazones tan diferentes laten al mismo ritmo, en una comunión que de extraña manera traerá la tranquilidad a ambos._

—Yuri vendrá hoy a acompañarte, espero que no decidas escaparte hoy de nuevo, tendrás un castigo de mi parte si lo haces. —advierte con firme voz, Yuuri abraza sus piernas, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—Es aburrido estar en una sola habitación todo el día ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

—Porque esto es el Inframundo y tú, eres un Ángel, es una simple lógica.

— ¿Lo dices por ti o lo dices por mí? —interroga con pesar, Viktor se da la vuelta, volviendo hasta donde Yuuri sigue sentado, tomando su car y apretando un poco las mejillas en jugueteo.

—Lo digo por ambos ¿te gusta sufrir? A mí no me gusta que sufras, si alguien se entera de ti y de mi... Perderé la posibilidad de protegerte de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño. Hazme caso, es lo mejor para ti. —da un pequeño beso a la frente del pelinegro. —Me voy, vuelvo en un rato. —despide y sale de la habitación, dejando al inquieto Ángel solo.

En lo que su acompañante llega se viste, tiene tantos trajes que le cuesta decidirse por uno, resignándose a usar el que más le gusta, con mucha suerte podría convencer a Yuri de ir a otra parte del palacio en lugar de permanecer todo el día hasta que Viktor volviera en la habitación. Estand vestido se sentó en el borde de la ventana, que permitía la vista al jardín, uno de tantos, en los que de vez en cuando podía pasear, muy, muy de vez en cuando y acompañado.

—Escuche que ayer te escapaste, tus ganas de llamar la atención es impresionante. —giro la cabeza para ver a quién entró.

—No es justo, tú puedes salir a donde quieras Yuri, yo debo quedarme todo el tiempo aquí. —quejumbra en infantil reclamo, el demonio de rubios cabellos rueda los ojos, acercándose.

—Créeme que no es tan malo como tú lo crees, estar en un sitio donde nada te pueda herir con la mala intención... Donde estas realmente a salvo. —acaricio la mejilla del Ángel con ese inusual cariño que solo Yuri mostraba, lo sentía familiar, tan solo tenía el problema de no saber a que viene precisamente este afecto.

— ¿Podemos ir a la pista hoy? Es muy lindo cuando tu patinas.

—A Viktor no le gusta que patines si él no esta viendo. —Yuuri infla los mofletes, realmente tenía tantas prohibiciones que quería llevar la contraria. —Aunque claro, a mí no me importa lo que él quiera, andando.

Yuuri sonríe radiante al rubio que apenas atina a devolver la sonrisa, observando como el pequeño Ángel se emociona por esto tan sencillo y sin nada que lo haga especial. Caminan por los largos pasillos hablando cosas sin relevancia alguna, Yuuri habla sobre su visita al mundo humano, como lo trataron, que sintió en ese lugar que se le hacía tan familiar.

— ¿No te has sentido así alguna vez? —interroga curioso y Yuri niega con la cabeza. —Oh, pensé que si.

—Los lugares me dan iguales, por otro lado, me siento así cuando estoy cerca de alguien que me traiga buenos recuerdos. —explicó al pelinegro. Llegaron a la pista, Yuuri corrió a ponerse sus patines. —La compañía es mejor a un simple espacio.

— ¿Por qué no los dos?

—En este mundo, es difícil encontrar un lugar en el que te puedas sentir cómodo, más allá de una habitación. —carcajea con amargura, Yuuri hace un puchero, entrando al hielo. — Es como explicar porque te gusta patinar, cuando es lo mismo a bailar, pero con cuchillas en tus pies.

—No lo sé, es más... bello hacerlo así, me siento más libre. —explica sin entenderlo del todo.

Yuri suspira mirando a otro lado, el remordimiento lo está carcomiendo por dentro, le gustaría saber que es lo que le duele más de esto, saber las respuesta que Yuuri no o estar consciente de que no lo entiende por _su_ culpa. Se pone los patines y se une a él, la sincronización y conexión que comparten en este acto que para Yuuri es tan íntimo es comparable a lo que hace junto a Viktor.

Patinan al mismo calmado compas, apenas juntándose como dúo. Yuri lo alza y lo vuele a poner en el hielo, deteniéndose para admirarlo por un rato, Yuuri hace su propia música al patinar solo, no hace falta más para que el Ángel haga su gran acto.

 _Un acto que lo deja ver como el ave enjaulada que es._

— ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? —pregunta deteniéndose, Yuri niega con la cabeza.

—Nada en especial o que te incumba.

—Lo siento. —susurra apenado, después de unos segundos un nuevo tema de conversación sale de su mente. — La teoría de los demonios... ¿Es cierta?

— ¿Cuál?

—Sobre que solo tienen medio corazón. —puso una mano en el pecho de Yuri. —Y buscan la otra mitad.

—Los demonios no tenemos lugar ni para una mitad, créeme que no nos importa en lo más mínimo buscar una tontería de esa. —responde con mofa y sonrisa maliciosa. —Podemos sentir y con eso basta, la lujuria es lo que más llena nuestro ser. —concluye pasando un dedo por el labio de Yuuri.

—No te creo, deben tener corazón, sobre todo tú.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas así? Que actué tan tranquilo frente a ti no quita que mato a quién me da la gana, desde Ángeles hasta humanos, los demonios llenan de sangre podrida mis uñas y es sencillamente repugnante tener que entrarme a duelo con uno. —relata en tono venenoso con intención de hacer temer a Yuuri. —No tenemos corazón.

—Yo pienso que, si tienen corazón, igual de agresivos y crueles, suelen ser mentirosos. —Yuri abre los ojos con ligera sorpresa. —Se que tienes corazón, Viktor también... Si es verdad que está buscando quién lo complete, desearía ser yo quién lo haga.

—Los Ángeles no tienen solo una mitad de su corazón, ustedes son seres puros.

— ¿Y? También buscan su compañero de vida, la otra mitad de su corazón, quién pueda encajar con el suyo. —su lógica es en si muy inocente, muy blanca, donde cualquiera puede encontrar sin dificultad quién lo pueda acompañar sin importar las condiciones.

Yuri se aparta y patina a la salida de la pista, el aire no le entra a los pulmones, está urgido de destruir algo, lo que fuera. El escalofrió a su espalda, a sus alas recogidas en su espalda lo hace tambalearse fuera de la pista, quedando sentado en el suelo tras el pequeño muro sin que Yuuri pueda verlo. Lleva una mano a su pecho, apretando la tela y sollozando tan callado como puede.

 _—No es justo, yo no sé volar y tu si. —quejumbra el querubín apoyándose en sus rodillas._

 _—No es mi culpa que tu estado de cerdito incapaz de mantenerse en el aire con sus débiles alitas no te permita aprender. —ríe, las lágrimas del más pequeño lo hacen parar. —O-oye solo es jugando, sé que vas a aprender pronto._

 _— ¿Qué pasa si no puedo volar? Nadie me va a querer de compañero cuando crezca si no puedo hacerlo..._

 _—Pues yo me quedare en el suelo junto a ti ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

 _— ¿Lo dices enserio? —limpia las lágrimas con su manos._

 _—Por supuesto que si, Yuri siempre cumple sus promesas. —asegura con el pecho inflad en orgullo. — ¿Otra carrera?_

 _—Solo si no vuelas._

 _—Está bien, está bien... En sus marcas, listos... ¡Fuera!_

 _Ambos comenzaron a correr, un par de querubines que lo único en lo que se deben preocupar es por jugar. Yuri tiene 11 años mientras Yuuri tiene 8, solo el mayor sabe la verdad de porque se encuentran ahí, pues el otro aún es muy pequeño para tener esa información. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no tiene ningún pesar o tristeza en su ser, esto es falso y lo sabe esconder muy bien._

 _Tiene sabido que murió siendo un niño, precisamente con la edad que tiene en este momento, un accidente ocurrido en practicando un deporte, aun cuando su padre lo intento sostener, el golpe que se dio contra el suelo causo un traumatismo en su cráneo, posteriormente la muerte y ¡Puf! Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el "cielo", rodeado de Ángeles y siendo uno para su sorpresa._

 _A los pocos días de que esto pasó conoció a Yuuri, quién justo ese día había llegado, lo peculiar es que el pequeño no sabía que había pasado antes de ser un Ángel, es decir, no sabía que había muerto. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le había pasado y siendo ambos "nuevos" empatizaron bastante pronto, aunque Yuuri es muchísimo más tímido que Yuri, que hablara fue todo un reto._

 _Como casi todos los días que jugaban, sea lo que sea que juagaran Yuri acaba ganando y Yuuri haciendo una pequeña pataleta hasta finalizar con ambos comiendo helado en el lugar tan brillante y tranquilo donde se ven Ángeles volando a cada segundo._

 _—No seas mal perdedor._

 _—N-no lo soy...—solloza intentando aguantarse las lágrimas y moqueando, la imagen en si, es bastante tierna._

 _—Podemos hacerlo otra vez si quieres._

 _— ¡No! Tampoco es justo, tú eres más grande..._

 _—Eso no tiene nada que ver, el problema es que eres Len-to._

 _— ¡Y tu muy malo! —culmina en llanto escandaloso e infantil. Yuri rueda los ojos, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _—Te daré... 5 segundos de ventaja y si pierdes harás lo que yo quiera por un día._

 _—Umm..._

 _— ¿Trato?_

 _—Está bien...—moqueo rendido._

 _—En sus marcas... listos... ¡FUERA! —Yuuri salió corriendo primero y después de contar hasta cinco el rubio se puso en marcha, alcanzándolo en poco tiempo. La buena suerte es que Yuuri gano casi por un pelo._

 _— ¡gane!_

 _—Si, ya me di cuenta. —bufa cruzado de brazos con supuesta molestia_

 _— ¡Ahora Yuri hará lo que yo quiera!_

 _— ¿¡Que!? CLARO QUE NO_

 _—Claro que si, dijiste que era un trato._

 _—Solo si yo ganaba_

 _—Pero-_

 _— ¡YA DIJE QUE NO! —quisquillo y sin querer dio un golpe con su ala a Yuuri, el cual tambaleo hacia atrás, con la tan mala suerte de que como siempre, si sitio de juegos está al borde del "mundo". — ¡Yuuri! —chilla asustado por lo que hizo, corriendo hacia y tomando las manos del más pequeño. —Inten... ta vol...ar...—dice con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, no tiene tan fuerza en los brazos._

 _—Yu-Yuri... Ayúdame...—pide moviendo sus alas de manera descoordinada y pataleando. — ¡YURI! —grita cuando sus manos resbalaron de las contrarias. Yuri pensó en lanzarse para ayudarlo, quizás podría esforzarse lo suficiente para llegar al suelo, siendo tomando antes de poderlo intentar._

 _— ¡SUÉLTAME TENGO QUE AYUDARLO, SUÉLTAME! —grita intentando apartarse de quién lo sostiene._

 _—Calmate, ya van por él. —informa el moreno de ojos purpura que lo agarra, ve por el abismo negro en el que cayo Yuuri que alguien va a por él. Unos largos minutos en silencio pasaron y el Ángel regreso. — ¿Qué pasa?_

 _—No lo alcance, antes de tomarlo ya había cruzado la barrera. —explica el de barba y cabello cenizo._

 _— ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Tienen que ir por él! —insiste con el corazón en la garganta, ambos Ángeles negaron. —Yuuri..._

 _—Lo siento pequeño, nosotros no podemos pasar de ahí, hablaremos con algún superior para que vaya, tampoco podemos asegurarte de que los demonios o los humanos lo tdejen vivo para cuando se trate de hacer un rescate._

 _— ¿Cómo cayo de todos modos? Ustedes jugaban aquí todos los días y nada pasaba. —bufa el moreno, siempre vigiaban el lugar y el rubio junto al pelinegro eran los únicos que se iban a ese lugar exacto para jugar._

 _—Y-yo... yo...—lleva las manos a su cara, sentía como su alma entera estaba agonizando._

 ** _Había tirado a Yuuri a morir..._**

—No llores... Tu cara es muy linda para dañarla así. —alzo la mirada, Yuuri sonreía con cariño y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que dañaban su cara siguieran cayendo.

 _Vivía engañando a quién había confinado._

A pesar de que al hacerse fuerte bajo al Inframundo a encontrarlo se hizo un Ángel caído, no podría volver al cielo jamás, por no decir que tampoco lo encontró por ningún lado, acabo conociendo a Otabek y formando un lazo de amigos con derecho muy particular, con el corrompiéndolo hasta el punto en que todas sus plumas _cayeron_ y no tuvo ninguna escapatoria.

Él mismo se dejó caer al infierno, es casi un karma.

Evidentemente ya no era un Ángel, el problema venía a que tampoco aplicaba del todo a ser un demonio, por lo que al llorar de tristeza, de la misma forma que Yuuri, sus lágrimas hacían daño a su rostro perfecto. La puerta del lugar se abrió.

—Parece que se estaban divirtiendo sin el rey aquí. —mofa el demonio entrando. Sonriente y con las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Algo que contarme?

—Piérdete Jean.

— ¿Los demonios tienen medio corazón? —se apresura a preguntar el Ángel, Jean llevo una mano a su barbilla pensativo hasta quedar frente a Yuuri.

—Pues depende, el JJ Style me permite tener uno. —bromea el demonio, Yuuri acabo pensativo por la respuesta. —Aunque siempre puedes descubrirlo por tu cuenta, hay una manera muy sencilla de hacer conexión, supongo que sabes cual es. —comenta en tono coqueto y giñando un ojo, Yuri se levantó de su lugar, tomando a Jean de la ropa. —Oye...

—Creí que había sido bastante claro al advertirte que no te le acercaras para eso. —gruñe crispado al extremo.

—tengo permiso de hacerlo, aparte es injusto que te pienses el único capaz. —sigue sonriendo burlón ante la postura del rubio.

—Yo quiero saber...—interrumpe Yuuri, que realmente no sabía a que se referían. Su mente de niño que se ve imposibilitada a pensar alguna mala intención de quienes pasan los días junto a él logra que pueda hacerse de todo. Jean sonrió aún más satisfecho hacia Yuri.

—Maldito...—su forma fue cambiando, con clara intención de pelearse con Jean para evitar lo inminente.

— ¡Yuri puede unirse a nosotros! ¿te parece? —A pesar de todo, Jean gustaba dejar en claro que Yuuri le permitía proseguir, a pesar de no tener en cuenta en lo más mínimo sobre a que se refiere realmente.

—Si, si quiero. —sonríe llevando las manos a su espalda, Yuri abre la boca impresionado y mira a Jean de nuevo, apretando los dientes.

—Ya ves, todo será por educar al pequeño. —suelta las manos de Yuri de su ropa, acercándose a Yuuri y cargándolo sin dificultad. —Podemos ir a mi habitación o a la tuya, decide _gatito._

—... La mia...—responde con absoluta resignación, si no aceptaba igual Jean se lo iba a llevar y de iniciar un pleito con Yuuri en el medio aparte de que Viktor lo mataría, se suicidaba por herirlo.

...

—Que te arrepientas cuando ya está hecho es ridículo sabes. —suelta el humo del cigarro sonriendo, Yuri revuelve un poco su cabello con molestia, mirando a otro lado.

En medio de ambos descansa Yuuri, agotado como de costumbre, con su rellena cara hinchada y marcado por todos los lados visibles de su cuerpo. Dormía tan tranquilo, como si no estuviera con los que acaban de hacerlo sufrir un pequeño calvario, uno que no llevo a la respuesta quería ya que estamos.

—Algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad, que eras un lindo Ángel igual que él.

—No vale la pena, solo le llenara la cabeza de más preguntas de las cuales acabaras aprovechándote de esta asquerosa manera. —riñe con mal humor, el demonio deja la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero de su mesa de noche, recostándose de nuevo.

—Eres un cara dura por quejarte de algo así cuando te veías muy gustoso de estar teniendo sexo con él. Supongo que su caída tan repentina y crecimiento aislado trajo esta inocencia tan poco usual incluso para un Ángel. —comenta acariciando una de las alas blancas, Yuri lo observa con atención, preparado para impedir cualquier daño severo. —Y en ti, tu verdadera naturaleza doble cara y... ¿Deseosa?

—Te puedo arrancar la lengua de un solo jalón mientras duermes, te aconsejo guardar silencio. —advirtió pensando en levantarse de la cama y llevar a Yuuri a su propia habitación, no debía faltar mucho para que Viktor terminara con sus "deberes". —Ni siquiera me explicó por qué te gusta tanto hacer esto con él, los Ángeles te repugnan.

—Es divertido matarlos, no me repugnan. —corrige. —Son criaturas tan... Hipócritas que me cuesta tomarlas enserio, siempre hay algo detrás de sus buenas intenciones y por eso mismo me largue de ese lugar. —guiña un ojo al rubio que sopla uno de sus mechones. —A diferencia de ti, no me niego a mi propia naturaleza cruel, esa que ellos reprochan.

—No me has respondido la pregunta.

—Él no es así... Es el concepto real de un Ángel, un ser puro que busca la paz y la idea de hacer daño queda descartada, que con un solo toque sana cualquier herida o dolencia. —resume arrancando una pluma de las grandes alas. —La falsedad no existe, es travieso como un niño... Me hace sentir que verdaderamente la teoría de que los demonios tenemos medio corazón existe, algo aquí se emociona por la oportunidad de tenerlo y si como Rey soy capaz de sentir tantas veces como quiera esa peculiar sensación aceptare lo que sea.

—Ya.

Suspira con cierta frustración, realmente identificado por lo dicho por el molesto demonio que de vez en cuando lo atormenta, algunas otras lo usa como sustituto sexual cuando Beka está ocupado -no vale el esfuerzo negarlo ahora-. Debía admitir que de los tres que tienen el gusto de poder estar junto a Yuuri de manera intimida, Jean está en medio, pues a pesar de herirlo no es nada grave, Otabek es el más salvaje y él más tranquilo, cariñoso.

Es un detalle que a Viktor le gustaba, lo llamaba tener tres distintos niveles. El primero que vendría ser observar una violación sádica con el objetivo de herir; el segundo como un simple compañero sexual al que gustas complacer y que te complazca; por último, quién más cercano es a un amante, donde la mayor satisfacción es saber que un sentimiento por más mínimo que sea se encuentra ahí.

Viktor es la cúspide o bien, el fondo, el único por él que Yuuri profesa ese amor tan extrañamente masoquista y permisivo al extremo de la locura para quién tenga dos dedos de frente. A Yuri lo molestaba, pero nada puede hacer, pues es Yuuri quién va por si solo hacia él, es como si la cura es peor que la enfermedad en el caso del curioso Ángel.

Y bien, Viktor tenía su propia teoría para esto, la que cree con rotunda firmeza.

* * *

Caminaba muy tranquilamente por aquel país nevado, hasta ahora siempre había llegado a paisajes tropicales o, por otro lado, desérticos en lo absoluto donde apenas pudo ver a un camello y un bello Oasis. Mucha gente de tez blanca y cabellos claros andaban por la zona, lo veían extraño por su ropa imposibilitada para evitar la hipotermia.

Disfruta el frío, es una de esas pocas cosas que no entiende a que viene. Llego a un parque que aparentemente estaba cerrado, o al menos lo parecía por guardias vigilando y las rejas cerradas. De un salto paso al otro lado de dicha reja, sacando la lengua para atrapar algunos copos de nieve y chocando contra un árbol a cada tres minutos.

No hay ruidos en ese lugar, lo principal que lo ayuda a guiarse dada su vista falla sin remedio. Con las manos logra tantear su terreno, evitando que su nariz termine por romperse o se forme una herida en su frente ya roja.

Llega a un lago congelado, su ligereza le permite deslizarse por este como si usara patines, danzando por su cuenta y en calma por la soledad que hay. Concluye de forma estrepitosa al caer al hielo, una especie de recuerdo de gritos y más gritos nubla su mente por un corto periodo de tiempo, que lo obliga a llevar una mano a su cabeza. Voces infantiles y más adultas, suenan familiares, aun cuando no sabe a que viene eso ni por qué lo tiene en mente.

— ¿te volviste a escapar? —alza la mirada en dirección a Jean. —Agradece que el JJ Style es quién venga en tu búsqueda y no el Rottweiler que tienes la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No quiero volver aun, acabo de llegar.

—Y ya Viktor está a punto de decapitar a medio Infierno, andando, entre más pronto sea, mejor reaccionara a tu llegada. —ofrece estirando la mano, Yuuri la iba a tomar, de no ser porque de un golpe Jean fue enviado a un lado.

— ¡Aléjate de él!

—Mierda...—tose sangre tomando su costado.

— ¿Estas bien? —mira a quién lo ayuda a levantarse, por obvios motivos no tienen ni la más remota idea de quién es, apenas distingue de que se trata de alguien moreno. —Tú no eres...

— ¡AGH!

Fue tomado como si un saco se tratara, pataleaba con la intención de que lo soltaran. La vaga invención de lo que está ocurriendo lo hace suponer que Jean se está enfrentando a estas personas, que siendo según lo que ve, puede decir que se trata de gente de su propia especie.

 _Ángeles._

— ¡Hora de irnos! —avisa quién lo lleva.

— ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! —grita Jean, antes de siquiera poder acercarse una lanza lo atraviesa por el hombro izquierdo, clavándolo al suelo. El Ángel causante de esto no dice una palabra, tan indiferente como cuando llego junto al par. —In-infelices...

— ¡Jean ayúdame! —quisquilla asustado, pues no comprende que es lo que pasa.

—Tranquilo, ya vamos a casa.

—Joder...—gruñe el demonio con molestia, quitando la lanza de hombro, lo peor del asunto es que le toca a él informarle a su "amado" Emperador que ha ocurrido y por qué no regreso con su Ángel al inframundo.

...

—No me lo puedo creer, eres ese que se cayó del cielo hace tantos años... aun tienes tus plumas blancas y todo. —Michelle tenía las manos en la cabeza, impactado por lo que veía.

—Bajo de que piedra te metiste para que los demonios no te hicieran nada. —pregunta Emil con extrañeza, pues nada usual. —Incluso Yuri ahora ha dejado de ser uno de los nuestros, a saber, por que pensó que eso era una buena decisión.

—Quiero volver...

— ¿¡JA!?

Yuuri apretó los labios viéndolos con cierto temor, no tenía manera de poner en palabras lo mucho que lo aterraban estas personas por su repentina aparición y secuestro, no los conocía y esta primera impresión fue... _terrible._ Quería que Viktor lo fuera a buscar, pero tenía bien sabido que Viktor no podría, él no puede volar y a menos que alguien sea lo suficientemente fuerte para transportarlo de un mundo a otro, no tiene forma de hacerlo.

—Creo que estuviste mucho tiempo allá bajo pequeñín, mira que... Jeh, preferir al Emperador de los demonios. —Emil caminaba de un lado a otro. Por su parte saco un pequeño cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello del Ángel confundido. — ¡Seung baja eso!

—Puede ser un demonio fingiendo ser Ángel, no es la primera vez que pasa. —recuerda el muchacho de ojos negros.

—Se nota que es un Ángel, ni el mejor de ellos podría hacer una imitación tan buena de unas alas. —reprocha Michelle, con un bufido fastidiado Seung baja el cuchillo. —Quizás alguna manipulación, de otro modo no me lo explicó ¿No te sientes bien aquí?

—No, me siento débil, por qué esto muy lejos de Viktor. —llevo una mano a su pecho, asociando el malestar con la lejanía con dicho demonio. —Debo volver a su lado, por favor...

—Nononono... Esto aquí. —da un pequeño que a la cabeza de Yuuri. —Esta al cinco por ciento de su capacidad

—Llevémoslo ante consejo para que decidan que hacer con él. —sugiere Seung con tono indiferente, las situaciones y Yuuri no importaban en lo absoluto para él, solo fue a cumplir una misión y punto final.

—Que más remedio. —Michelle rodo los ojos con pereza, el asunto se varias mucho más pesado sin dudas.

—Oigan, podemos arreglarlo nosotros mismo, solo es cuestión de hacerlo ver que lo deseado está mal. —afirma Emil que cuanto más lejos este el Ángel perdido del consejo mejor, ellos posiblemente lo quisieran castigar o algo peor y le daba mucha pena.

Yuuri apenas estuvo enterado de la palabrería constante a modo de clase que dieron los dos ángeles, pues Seung se mantenía en completo silencio, observando lo que Yuuri hiciera. Emil se esmeraba en intentar que Yuuri entrara en razón, al menos en la que ellos querían, lo que a ellos les convenía plenamente que el pequeño creyera.

—Está menos pálido. —interrumpe lo que Emil decía, llamando la atención del par.

—Eso es bueno, quiere decir que se está adaptando a este mundo. —celebra Emil con ilusión. Yuuri alzo una ceja, si se sentía mejor, pero no quería decir que estuviera precisamente cómodo, de hecho, es una sensación paulatina.

—Dudo muchísimo que se trate de algo así, sigo pensando que es una mejor id-

Una fuerte explosión llamo la atención de los cuatro. Yuuri fue el primero en salir de aquel lugar, sonriendo radiante al notar de que se trataba, antes de dar un paso más Emil lo puso tras su espalda a modo de protección.

—Este lugar es diez veces más brillante de lo que recordaba. —gruñe Yuri parpadeando, acostumbrarse a la penumbra fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en realidad.

—Y caluroso. —queja Jean sonriendo forzado. —Ahora, donde quedo el maldito que me clavo la lanza.

— ¡No se supone que puedan llegar hasta aquí! —Michele hace aparecer un arma, siendo acompañado casi de inmediato por el resto de los Ángeles capaces de pelear. Yuuri intento repasarlos, siendo ya tantos que solo lo están cubriendo es un tanto difícil.

—Por supuesto que podemos, siempre y cuando se fuerce un poco la entrada. —sonríe Viktor con sorna, su apariencia da de por si un muy mal augurio. Yuuri al escucharlo se alboroto mucho más.

— ¡Quiero ir con Viktor! —exclama con frustración.

—Eso lo puedo cumplir con mucha facilidad. —respinga al escuchar a quién habla, un demonio moreno que apenas había visto dos veces estaba ahí sonriéndole. Este esquivo con facilidad la lanza de Seung. —Que lindo, se dio cuenta de mi ¿me lo puedo quedar? —pregunta juguetón y coqueto, acercándose a Seung y dando un toque a la nariz el amargado Ángel.

—Vinimos por _mi_ Ángel, si son tan amable de entregármelo.

—Un demonio no tiene por qué reclamar a un Ángel, eso es ridículo. —brama la chica de piel morena igual que Michelle.

—Sera por las malas. —suspira y un en chasquido de dedos puede decirse que se desato el infierno.

La sangre proveniente de los seres de luz no falto, siendo al completo contrario del reducido grupo que se atrevió a subir. Viktor caminaba con calma por el camino que iba creando su "escolta" y repeliendo de forma tan sencillo a los que intentaran atacarlo. Llego finalmente hasta Yuuri que tenía a una mujer de cabello rojo presionando un cuchillo contra su cuello, la sonrisa tranquila de Yuuri no hacía pensar que tuviera miedo a que lo matara.

—Es tu medio corazón ¿no es así? —pregunta el Ángel con el ceño fruncido, Viktor amplía su sonrisa. —Si me deshago de él, tu morirás.

—Sabes que eso es irrelevante, alguien más tomara mi lugar al poco tiempo y no harás más que llenarte las manos de esa sangre pura que tanto intentas proteger. —la ofensa fue notable en los ojos azules. —Por otro lado, tú me eres completamente _inservible_. —sin oportunidad de esquivarlo, Viktor puso su mano en el rostro de ella, trayendo gritos agónicos en lo que su cuerpo iba a perdiendo la vida a manos de la pudrición de poder del demonio. — ¿Nos vamos? _Mi Ángel._ —extiende su mano a Yuuri que la toma, para luego abrazarlo.

—Esto no puede ser...—gruñe Michelle, quién es sometido por completo a manos de Otabek.

—Creo que, con esto, ya tomé el gusto. —afirma Yuri lamiendo sus garras llenas de sangre, Jean se carcajea ante el comentario, tirando a un lado la cabeza que estuvo en sus manos.

—Tengo un nuevo juguete para hoy. —alza la cabeza de Seung. —Desde ahora yo cuidare de ti~

—Hora de irnos, hasta la próxima que se atrevan a poner una mano en lo que me pertenece. —despidió con suma tranquilidad. Otabek dejo a Michelle y Yuri a Emil, Jean jugaba con unas cuantas plumas que quedaron en sus manos mientras Phichit, el moreno, arrastraba a Seung sin dificultad hasta llegar donde su señor los esperaba con Yuuri, cual pequeño y adorable mascota.

—Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos. —despide Yuuri sonriendo inocente, tan acostumbrado a ver peleas así hasta el punto de pensarlas un simple juego. Otabek y Yuri se besan, de la misma manera en que lo hacen Jean y Phichit, creando a sus pies un gran portal, extiendo sus alas y siendo lentamente tragados.

Viktor cubre con su única ala a Yuuri, recibiendo la flecha que Emil lanzo con intenciones claras de matar a Yuuri sabiendo que con este podría asesinar al Emperador con efecto domino. Aunque tardaron un poco llegaron al Inframundo, quedando agotados por funcionar como transporte para dos personas que no tienen ni una gota de poder demoniaco.

—Joder... Más nunca... se te ocurra dejarte llevar... —advirtió Yuri jadeando en el suelo.

—Para mí fue un buen viaje. —opino Phichit. —Si me disculpan, debo hacer algo muy importante. —despedía arrastrando al Ángel inconsciente.

—Fue divertido de cierta manera. —admitió Jean arreglando un poco su cabello, mientras Otabek negaba con la cabeza.

—Tampoco subirás más al mundo humano ¿Cierto? —interroga Viktor acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri., el cual se apoyó en ella.

—No, no vale la pena, estar junto a Viktor es mejor. —ronronea, logrando el objetivo de Viktor, tan solo no espero que fuera por este medio que lo lograra.

Él sabía con completa perfección que los demonios si tienen el medio corazón del que Yuuri tanto pregunta, y tiene muy bien sabido que los Ángeles comparten esta peculiar similitud. Una vez encuentras tu mitad, no tienes razón por la cual separarte, pues eso te haría daño, más del que puedes soportar hasta llegar a la muerte.

Pensó que Yuuri aprendería de manera más sencilla que no puede apartarse de él, pues son como uno solo al final. Quizás no fue la mejor manera de tener la lección aprendida, sin embargo, ahí estaba su resultado y no se quejaría de ello. Mucho menos de quienes se ofrecieron para ir en rescate de su _Ángel._

El medio corazón de Yuuri es tan moldeable, que se adapta por completo a quienes comparten tiempo a su lado. Esto asegura la protección a él, no solo por su parte, sino por aquel pequeño grupo que formo a su alrededor para mantenerlo fuera de peligro.

Una gigantesca manipulación, pero quién puede decir nada, es un demonio, uno muy caprichoso y que todo debe hacerse de la manera que él desea sin más, aun si con esto lleva a sus propios celos infundados y un poco de sufrimiento para Yuuri.

¿Qué Yuuri podría cambiar? Pues no le importa, Ángel, demonio, humano... Yuuri le pertenece sea como sea y si debe morir para reafirmarlo se lo llevaría junto a él para que nadie lo tuviera, el tiempo que durara obviamente.

* * *

—Tus alas siempre me hacen cosquillas...

—Lo siento.

—No importa, me encanta que lo hagan. —ser abrazado de la manera que no puede devolver es frustrante, como le gustaría envolver a Yuuri entre sus alas negras, pero con una sola eso resulta imposible de la forma que desea.

—Si Viktor se cansa de mi como Ángel... ¿Puedo ser un demonio?

—El día que eso pase, tienes el permiso de asesinarme, pedirte que cambies es algo inaudito. Quién no amaría a este Ángel tan perfecto ¿Eh? —tomo el rostro blanco entre sus manos, iniciando un beso cariñoso.

—Viktor es muy raro.

—Así te gusto.

—Eso es cierto, Viktor sería un Ángel muy bello ¿Lo imaginas? Cuando tenías el cabello largo lo parecías. —sonríe inocente, Viktor ladea la cabeza, suspirando. — ¿Viktor?

—nada, mejor duerme, mañana podemos patinar juntos. —ofrece y Yuuri asiente emocionado, dejándose caer por completo en el cuerpo ajeno y recibiendo caricias en el cabello de parte de Viktor.

Viktor tarareaba muy suavemente para incitar el sueño en él. Una especie de ternura llena su ser por aquella pregunta, si Yuuri supiera que la mayoría los Demonios empezaron como Ángeles inconformes con la pureza, incluso él y su padre fueron así, muy pocos cuentan con el honor de llamarse demonios desde el principio. Por otro lado, estaba feliz de haber cambiado, no se imaginaba una vida como Ángel junto a Yuuri... Pues acabaría sucumbiendo a la oscuridad.

Yuuri merece al demonio más oscuro, pues solo así su inocencia y pureza permanecería intacta, estaba dispuesto a ser el peor de todos, con tal de mantenerlo en la oscura jaula que habita. Por _siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe._


End file.
